Mammalian keratinous tissue, particularly human skin and hair, is constantly subjected to a variety of insults from both extrinsic and intrinsic sources. Extrinsic sources include ultraviolet radiation, environmental pollution, wind, heat, infrared radiation, low humidity, harsh surfactants, abrasives, and the like, whereas intrinsic sources include chronological aging and other biochemical changes from within the body. Whether from an extrinsic or intrinsic source, these insults can lead to visible signs of damage to skin and hair. In skin, this damage may manifest as undesirable thinning, fine lines, wrinkling, hyperpigmentation, sallowness, sagging, dark under-eye circles, puffy eyes, enlarged pores, diminished rate of skin cell turnover, flaking, scaling, dryness, and/or roughness. For hair, these insults can contribute to, for example, hair bleaching, split ends, fragility, roughness, hair loss, reduction in hair growth rate. Currently, there are a number of personal care products available to consumers for improving the health and physical appearance of keratinous tissues, the majority of which are directed to delaying, minimizing or even reversing the changes typically associated with aging or environmental damage. However, there is a continuing need for products and methods that seek to remedy these undesirable keratinous tissue conditions.
One potential source of bioactive ingredients for regulating conditions in mammalian keratinous tissue is achachairu. Achachairu (Garcinia humilis) is a plant belonging to the Clusiaceae (or Guttiferae) family and is widely distributed in the region of Santa Cruz, Bolivia. The achachairu plant and/or fruit is used in Bolivian folk medicine for its healing, digestive, and laxative properties. In Brazil, achachairu is popularly known as “achacha” and is used in folk medicine to treat rheumatism, inflammation, pain and gastric disorders (Alves T M A, Silva A F, Brandao M, Grandi T S M, Smania E F et al. (2000) “Biological Screening of Brazilian Medicinal Plants.” Mem Inst Oswaldo Cruz 95: 367-373 and Barbosa W, Chagas E A, Martins L, Pio R, Tucci M L et al. (2008) “Germinação de sementes e desenvolvimento inicial de plântulas de achachairu.” Rev Bras Frutic 30: 263-266).
Some studies suggest that achachairu, like many plants, contains unwanted components of concern, such as benzophenones (e.g., guttiferone A) and proteins. See, e.g., Acuña U M, et al., (2009) “Polyisoprenylated benzophenones from Clusiaceae: potential drugs and lead compounds.” Curr Top Med Chem 9: 1560-1580). Benzophenones are known to exhibit various biological activities such as cytotoxic, genotoxic antimicrobial, antiviral and antioxidant activity. See, e.g., Terrazas P M, et al., (2013) “Benzophenone guttiferone A from Garcinia achachairu Rusby (Clusiaceae) Presents Genotoxic Effects in Different Cells of Mice.” PLoS ONE 8(11): e76485). And proteins are known to cause allergic reactions when contacted with skin. See, e.g., V. Janssens, et al., (2015) “Protein contact dermatitis: myth or reality?” British Journal of Dermatology; 132: 1-6). Thus, in some instances it may be desirable to remove these unwanted components or reduce their concentrations substantially when providing an achachairu ingredient for incorporation into a personal care composition.